


Runs in the Family

by treequeer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Lucien Bloodmarch, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Male Character, sorry. someone had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treequeer/pseuds/treequeer
Summary: "Really, dad? 'Beginner's Guide to BDSM'? That's pretty sad..."--"If you're interested in that, I could show you a few things."





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Um.......... so this was originally supposed to be more of a drabble, or at least much much shorter, but it's actually the longest thing i've put out, so. sorry lmao.

Lucien had turned 18 a few months ago, and was just weeks away from starting college. He wasn't planning on staying in a dorm, finding that his choice of school was a reasonable commute in his car. Damien was more than happy about that, supporting Lucien in his decision and glad to keep his beloved son around as long as possible. 

Today Damien was just getting home from the store, putting away the groceries he'd bought to prepare dinner for him and his son tonight. When he finished he headed into the hallway, looking around for any signs of Lucien. His door was open, and he wasn't in his room... Oh, well. Probably out. Either way, Damien was going to take the opportunity to go to his library, read for a bit. 

Damien made his way into the library, freezing when he saw Lucien sitting behind his desk, holding a book and flipping through the pages. "Really, dad? 'Beginner's Guide to BDSM'? That's pretty sad..." Lucien said, smirking, eyebrows raised as he looked at his father with an air of superiority. 

The only response Damien could muster was an embarrassed stutter, a bright blush rising to his cheeks. How long had Lucien been in his library? What all had he read through? How much did he know? "L-Lucien, I-"

"If you're interested in that, I could show you a few things," Lucien interrupted him abruptly. He stood up, sauntering over to where Damien stood. Damien stared up at his son, his heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. Why was his face so hot? And when did Lucien get so... tall?

"A-are you joking...?" he asked, his voice shaking as he looked up at the younger man. Lucien responded by leaning down and pressing a hot, wet kiss to his father's lips; Damien gasped into his son's mouth. This certainly didn't feel like a joke. The way Lucien's lips felt against his own made Damien's head spin, his heart race. He had to break the kiss, breathing heavily, staring into the younger man's eyes. "I don't understand what's happening!" 

Lucien smirked, shrugging his shoulders and sliding a hand down Damien's side. "Well, I've been thinking about it for a while. I knew you'd never go for it before I turned 18, and I kind of just... saw an opportunity today, when I came in here and saw that your recent reading material happens to be on a subject I actually know a lot about." With that said, he leaned down to press eager, soft kisses along his father's jaw, leaving Damien speechless. He couldn't think of a response. All he could do was grip tightly onto Lucien's shirt as his neck was lavished with attention. 

The fact that Damien wasn't responding verbally gave Lucien reason to pause; he pulled back and gnawed at his own lip. "I guess it sounds stupid to say I have a crush on my dad," he murmured into Damien's ear, nipping at the lobe gently, "But I do, and I want to show you how good I can make you feel..." 

Lucien sounded so sincere, and the eagerness behind his voice made Damien shiver. There had been times when Damien had thought about how Lucien was growing into a handsome young man, and had even considered what a wonderful partner he would make for somebody else. He had never considered anything like this, but... "Sh-show me," Damien almost whispered, his voice full of nerves and uncertainty. Lucien took a few seconds before he tangled a hand in Damien's hair, tugging a fistful of it back. The older man yelped and arched his back hard at the sudden pain. His stomach tensed, and he chewed on his lip, arousal already starting to build in his stomach. 

Damien's reaction made Lucien groan, and he gripped at his father's hip with the hand not tangled in long, dark hair. "You say red light if you want me to stop and yellow light if you need me to slow down, got it?" Lucien's voice was firm, and he backed the Damien up until his hips hit the desk. Damien nodded eagerly in response, and Lucien chuckled lowly while pressing their hips together. 

"I can't believe how bad you want this," he continued, pressing kisses down the older man's jaw and neck. He slowed about halfway down, taking a deep breath before carefully sinking his teeth into Damien's skin. The moan that drew from his father made Lucien grind his hips harder, already mostly hard in his jeans. Both of their arousal was obvious, but Lucien wasn't ready to rush quite yet. 

It was then Lucien decided to let go of his grip on the older man's hair, smirking into Damien's neck when he did. "Do you want to do this here, where anyone in the neighborhood could see into the window? You're such a slut for me, Dad," he purred against Damien's skin. After a pause, he smiled more genuinely, pulling back and offering a hand. "Heh. We can go to your room." 

The only thing Damien could do was nod and take Lucien's hand. His head spun as he allowed his son to lead him to his own bedroom, to do things he couldn't even start to imagine. Lucien led him quickly through the halls and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them before pushing Damien up against it and kissing him again. His movements were even more heated now than they had been during the first kiss. Damien allowed himself to properly respond, his lips parting to his son's demanding tongue as Lucien started to pull on his clothes.

First to come off was Damien's cloak, followed by his vest and his cravat. Lucien broke the kiss then, leaning back to take his sweet time unbuttoning Damien's shirt. It was then that Damien finally spoke again, "H-how long?" he murmured, knowing now might not be the ideal time to ask, but not knowing what else to say in the moment.

Lucien couldn't help but laugh, pushing the other's shirt off of his shoulders once he'd gotten it unbuttoned. He shrugged and his hands went to work on unlacing his father's intricate corset-like binder. He was silent for a few moments, thinking. "Well... I think I noticed it the first time when I was sixteen. Been touching myself to the idea of you since then." His eyes flicked up from his hands to Damien's face, scanning for a reaction. 

"S-sixteen? That long?!" Damien wailed, feeling his face get even hotter. He looked away, bashful. Even with what was happening in this moment, there was a part of him was having a hard time bringing himself to believe the fact that Lucien had been keeping this a secret for so long. Then Damien was yanked out of his thoughts abruptly as his binder was tugged off, and he looked up at Lucien with wide eyes as he realized he was exposed. 

The sight of his father without his binder had Lucien chewing on his lip and looking the older man's partially-nude body up and down. He tossed the binder aside and ran his hands up Damien's sides. Lucien gripped eagerly at Damien's chest, pinching at his nipples.

Damien arched his back and moaned loudly at his nipples being teased, his head falling back against the door. The way Lucien touched him made his head spin, and he was getting more eager with every moment that passed. "L-Lucien, please..." 

That was the moment Lucien's eyes went dark, and he leaned back to pull off his shirt, his face fixed in a grin the whole time. "Your wish is my command, Dad," he replied, his tone sweet and possessive. He tossed his shirt aside, his hands unbuckling his belt. "Turn around, hands behind your back."

"A-alright," Damien murmured, doing as he was told; he took a deep breath and folded his hands behind his back, trying to settle them in a comfortable position. Lucien quickly and skillfully bound his father's hands there with the belt that he'd taken off moments ago, securing the binds tightly and pressing Damien's hips against the door. He gripped firmly at the belt, using it to lead the older man over towards the bed and bend him over the side of it. 

Lucien took the opportunity to run his hands over Damien's arms and sides, gripping at his hips while grinding against him from behind, letting his father feel how hard he was. Damien rocked his hips back desperately, wanting Lucien to stop teasing him and get on with it already. "Please..." 

Damien's eagerness was rewarded by his period-accurate trousers being tugged down, making it so Damien was the first between them who was fully exposed. Lucien slid his hand over the soft skin of his father's side, gripping at Damien's hip and digging his nails into the creamy flesh. "Tell me what you want," he murmured, releasing Damien momentarily to admire the sight of him bound and bent over on the bed. He didn't give the older man a chance to reply before he swung his hand down, spanking Damien's ass hard. 

The slap elicited a tiny yelp from Damien, his eyes huge and his thighs trembling already. "I... w-want more, whatever you'll give me," he moaned, burying his face in the bed and twisting his hands against their binding. He was so embarrassed by how turned on he was, how he could feel wetness between his thighs when he pressed them together. The effect Lucien had on him was amazing. "Hit me again...?" His eyelids were heavy as turned to look over his shoulder at his son. 

Not one to deny a direct request like that, Lucien lifted his hand and spanked Damien again hard, smirking at the wanton moan he drew from his father. Another slap, and another, and another followed, Lucien switching which cheek he was hitting with every strike. The room filled with the harsh sound of skin against skin and Damien's whines and groans, a symphony Lucien easily could see himself getting used to. 

After doing this for a minute or so, Lucien started to get impatient; the hand that rested on his father's ass in between spanks now slid down to spread Damien's thighs. Lucien's fingers teased at his father's opening, spreading him open slowly and smirking at how wet he was. "Dad, you're really fucking wet... Do you want this that bad?" He was answered with a desperate sounding whine. That was answer enough for him, and he slowly pressed two fingers inside of Damien. 

It didn't take Lucien much time to start thrusting his fingers into Damien, eagerly curling and twisting them inside of his father. Damien closed his eyes tight and moaned eagerly, squirming and writhing as he was worked over. His cheeks felt so hot, and the way Lucien curled his fingers made Damien desperate for more. "Please, please Lucien, please," he whimpered, rocking back as best he could with his awkward positioning. 

Lucien smirked, pulling his fingers out of Damien and wiping them on his hip. "If you insist," he replied, his tone cocky. He unbuttoned his jeans, tugging down the zipper and freeing his cock from his boxers. He pressed against the wet, hot entrance with his cock, teasing against Damien's slit for a moment before slowly pushing in. Lucien let his head fall back with a low moan, and he gripped at his father's hips like a lifeline. 

The feeling of Lucien's cock stretching him open so painfully slow made Damien groan; he pressed his face into the bed and curled his toes, his eyes widening at the intrusion. "It feels... so good," he moaned, unable to do much else underneath Lucien's weight. 

As he settled fully inside of Damien, Lucien hummed and smirked, pleased with himself and enjoying the sensation. "If you like that, you're going to love this." Lucien grabbed a fistful of Damien's hair, tugged his head back, and gripped at his father's hip with his free hand. He pulled out slowly, letting Damien feel it, then thrusted back in hard. 

Damien's reaction was completely worth it, a yelp falling from his mouth followed by a desperate, "Fuck, please!" 

The only thing Lucien could do was grin and thrust in and out, maintaining a rough and steady pace. He hit deep inside with every precise movement, and Damien moaned louder and louder with each thrust. Lucien lifted the hand from Damien's hip to resume spanking him again, landing a slap with every other thrust. The sight of his dick disappearing into Damien with each thrust was driving Lucien wild. He groaned low and gnawed on his lip. "You look really good like this..." 

That had Damien crying out, his back arching eagerly while Lucien worked him over. He felt absolutely amazing; the way the younger man's cock hit his g-spot over and over was making him go wild underneath Lucien. "Lucien, it's so much," he whined, each slap making him whimper weakly. The combination of the pain and pleasure was driving any rational thought from his mind, already pushing him towards orgasm far faster than he expected. "I don't know how much I can take!"

"Good, I wanna make you cum, Dad." Lucien grunted, yanking harder at Damien's hair to pull his head back. "I wanna take you apart, wanna hear how you sound when you do." He worked his hips faster, harder, and he stopped spanking Damien in favor of gripping hard at his hip so that he had enough room and leverage to really hammer into his father's pussy. His nails dug into Damien's skin with just as much intent to mark him as to make him cum. 

Damien was gone now -- his mouth hung open, he couldn't stop whining and moaning -- captured by Lucien's words and the feel of his hands and nails and cock. His orgasm hit him hard then, and he twitched and tightened around Lucien as he came. He arched his back, clenching his hands into fists that twisted in their binds. "Fuck, Lucien, yes!" he cried, unable to contain his wild sounds of pleasure as the younger man continued to fuck him through his orgasm. 

The feeling of Damien's pussy pulsing around him made Lucien gasp, and his pace become faster and more erratic as he pounded away. "D-Dad, I'm gonna cum," he managed. Then he pushed in deep and spilled inside of Damien with a low moan. Lucien know he might get a little hell from his father later about doing that, but knowing that this might be the only chance he got, he had to. He leaned down, panting, and pressed a soft kiss between Damien's shoulder blades before releasing his hair. 

Damien fell face-first onto the bed once Lucien released him. He was completely spent and breathing heavily, trying to process everything that had just happened and get past the fact that Lucien of all people had made him feel absolutely amazing. His son had given him what had possibly been the best sex he'd ever had.

In contrast, Lucien had decided it was time to quickly wrap up the situation. He pulled out of Damien and hastily unbuckled the belt around his hands. "I'm actually going out tonight, so uh, you should just... think on this," he muttered, helping Damien get fully and comfortably on the bed, then stooping down to grab his shirt off the ground. Lucien smiled coyly as he pulled it on and zipped back up his jeans, and he leaned over Damien to press a kiss against his lips once he was fully composed. "I don't want this to be a one time thing." 

And then he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him. Damien really couldn't believe the events that had transpired as they started to crash down on him. He was almost too tired to think about all of it at the moment; all of his energy had been used up by Lucien. This was all so stressful, but he loved Lucien more than anything in his life, and he wanted things to be good between them. Maybe this could be a good thing...? Damien rolled over with a yawn and pulled the blankets up to his chin, daring to let himself feel hopeful. It wasn't long before he was asleep, all of his dreams leading back to his son.


End file.
